


Damaged

by Briiaas_Last_Hope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briiaas_Last_Hope/pseuds/Briiaas_Last_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dunno.<br/>Latula is a nurse for Mituna in a Mental hospital I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on this chapter.

I knew he was special when I first saw him. The straight jacket didn't really help, but he was cute. "Number 76-89-20. He has brain damage and is capable of hurting himself and others. That's why he's tied in the jacket. You, Latula, will be his room nurse. Clean him, feed him, comfort, etc. just don't take the jacket off of him."  
I do not know why Miss. Peixes would say that, her younger sister said different, but I'll follow orders. I went on my morning shift at the institute. It was apparently for mentally challenged and mentally insane. It was my fifth day working there when I was assigned my first room order. Wow! I'm pretty shocked.

I went over to his room, it was about 6:30 in the morning, time to wake him up.  
I unhinged his door bolts and walked in, a smile pasted on my face. "Time to wake up now, 76-89----uhm... Sorry?"  
I could feel him staring at me behind his messy fringe. I walked over to his bed and sat him up, "Hi there! I'm Latula, I'm going to be your room nurse. It's very nice to meet you." I chirped happily as a big huge smile came across his face, it was so adorable! "Hhhhhhi TULA I'm Mituna!! It's fuckin great to meet you!!" his foul word caught my attention quickly, but I let it slide. "If you ever need anything, just come and get me."  
"Come now, let's go into the living area."


End file.
